Cat's night in the Tower of Terror
by Catandhercupcakes
Summary: When Cat and the Victorious gang spend the night in the haunted Hollywood Towers hotel, Cat will have some frightening encounters. Is she seeing things or will this night be scarier then expected?


As the group of friends walked into the hotel the floors seemed to shift under Cat's feet. She wobbled for a moment before finally catching her balance and standing up straight. Her friends were already at the front desk talking to the bored receptionist who was playing a game on her pear phone, they looked to be arguing about something. Cat looked around the lobby; the walls were covered in old paintings. They were of particular people whose eyes seemed to follow you no matter which direction you walked. Cat shivered; there was something off about this place. As she continued to explore Cat came upon an old elevator, the doors were dented and busted open and the golden metal and stone around it was charred and blackened. Cat looked at the elevator, the car must have fallen. Cat jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder, "You shouldn't be here." Cat turned looking into the darkened eyes of a man in a bellhop uniform, she gulped. "W-what happened?" Cat pointed at the fallen elevator, the man frowned still holding onto Cat's shoulder. "On a dark night, much like this one. Five people entered that elevator; little did they know it would be the end of them. As the elevator started to ascend a strange bolt of lightning hit the front of our tallest tower knocking the elevator off its ropes. The car fell the five passengers mysteriously disappearing from the car right before it hit the ground. Beware girl…you could be signed in for an extended stay at the Hollywood towers hotel." The man laughed menacingly before letting Cat go and walking away disappearing around one corner. Cat turned back to the fallen elevator car hearing the screams and pleads of the five passengers before they disappeared. She gasped and turned around when another hand was placed on her shoulder, Beck was looking at her. Tori, Andre, Jade and Robbie were standing behind him looking confused and worried. "Cat…Cat look at me, are you alright?" Beck asked taking both of Cat's shoulders in his hands, Cat nodded slowly. "Um…y-yeah I guess you could say that." Cat squeaked looking back at the elevator, Cat frowned feeling a cold wind brush past her cheek. "Did you hear it?" Cat asked the girls lifted their eyebrows, "Hear what?" Cat frowned, "The screaming, did you hear the screaming?" Everyone shook their heads looking at Cat worriedly, "You didn't hear it…how is that possible it was so loud?" Cat chewed on her nails looking between the elevator and her friends. "Cat…I think you need some sleep." Beck said scooping the girl into his arms and carrying her up the stairs to the groups suite.

"But-but it was so clear…how could you not hear it?" Cat was mumbling the same line all the way up shaking and squirming in Beck's hold. Cat fell asleep eventually but awoke in the middle of the night by a loud thunder clap. Cat threw off her covers, quietly exiting her room trying to not wake Jade and Tori. A storm was raging outside and the wind clawed at the old window pane. Cat shivered as a chill breeze brushed past her bare arms and ruffled her hair. The girl turned only to find the door to the suite open and a little girl standing in the dark hallway. She seemed to glow with white light and beckoned Cat closer skipping impatiently. Cat quietly entered the hallway watching as the little girl slowly walked turning once in a while to beckon Cat to come. Cat followed twirling a lock of red in between her fingers, the storm outside pounding the walls and windows of the hotel. As Cat entered the lobby the dull lights flickered to life and classical music started to fill Cat's ears. The little girl reappeared but looked more human, she had creamy skin and blonde curls that fell over her shoulders. "Hi lady." She squeaked bouncing on her toes and making her small pink dress flutter and twirl, "H-hi." Cat said still looking down at the small figure as if she was a ghost, the little girl took Cat's hand and led her farther into the lobby. "Mommy, mommy when do we got to ride the elevator?" The little girl asked a woman who had just appeared by the old sofa near the entrance, the woman turned. "Soon sugar cake, not until daddy and Nana get here." The woman was tall with the same blonde hair as the girl with the same creamy skin and light blue eyes, she looked at Cat and smiled. "Hello, are you going to the party as well?" Cat lifted an eyebrow still playing with her hair, "What party?" Cat asked looking from the tall woman to the little girl who was still holding onto her hand, "The big party being held on the top floor, mommy and daddy are taking me. We get to ride in the elevator!" The little girl said happily running in circles around the older woman. "Um…I'm afraid not…I'm just spending the night." Cat stuttered smiling nervously, the woman frowned. "Oh, are you staying alone?" Cat shook her head slowly, "No my friends are still in the room." The woman smiled looking to the front doors where a finely dressed man and woman were entering. "Hello darlings are we ready to go?" The man asked taking the older woman and kissing her cheek, the little girl ran to him jumping into his arms. "Daddy can we ride in the elevator now?" She asked in a pleading tone looking at the man with big blue eyes, he laughed slightly kissing her cheek. "Well let's go or else we are going to be late." The second woman screeched pointing at her watch and heading towards where the elevator was. The man and the little girl followed after, the woman turned to Cat once more. "It was a pleasure meeting you miss, have a good night." Cat nodded, watching as the woman stepped into the elevator with her family and a bellhop, the doors slid shut and the arrow on the counter above the door started to rise. As the arrow reached the 14th floor a spooky green light hit the tower causing the power to go out. Cat couldn't see a thing but could hear the distant screaming of the five passengers of the elevator before everything went silent.

A white crack of lightning illuminated the room snapping Cat out of her daze, the lobby was dark again. Cat shivered hugging herself tightly, it was spooky. The teen looked up when she felt someone pulling at her shirt, the little girl was standing there once again glowing white. The girl took Cat's hand leading her down a darkened staircase to a heavy metal door. Cat pushed it open walking into a maintenance room. The door slammed shut behind her and the lights flickered to life. On one wall the doors to another elevator slid open the lights flickering and buzzing. Cat turned back to the door trying to pull it open, the door wouldn't budge. Cat pounded it for a moment before turning back to the other elevator. It as a service elevator and had a rusty metal gate as a door. Cat whimpered but stepped in anyway, the gate closed slowly before locking with a click. Cat took a deep breath as the box started up on its own, she hadn't pushed anything. Cat could see the floors wiz by through the gate as the box moved slowly upwards. The counter inside the elevator moved with Cat as she continued to ascend the many floors of the old hotel. The lights flickered out as the box reached the 14th floor but the gate remained closed and locked, Cat gulped as the elevator stood still. A window at the end of the hall on the 14th floor showed the storm raging outside the lightning getting dangerously close to the building. The cold wind brushed past Cat's cheek as the five figures of the first elevator appeared in the darkened hall. They were all glowing white and were beckoning Cat to join them. Suddenly the elevator gave a sickening lurch as a bright light filled the hall and the figures disappeared in a burst of electrical energy. The elevator snapped free of its ropes and plummeted downward causing Cat to lift slightly off the floor. She let loose an ear piercing scream before her world went dark.

When Cat opened her eyes again Tori and Jade were standing over her, Tori had her hands on Cat's shoulders. "Cat…wake up!" Tori had been screaming over and over again trying to get the little red head to open her eyes. Now Cat was awake and looking around, there was no thunder storm and there was no falling elevator. Cat sighed in relief hugging herself tightly feeling the same cold wind brush her cheek. The little girl was standing at the foot of her bed waving, Cat looked at her before the little figure skipped off disappearing into the wall. Cat smiled hugging Tori and Jade tightly, "I'm so glad to be alive!" Jade and Tori looked at each other, Jade just shrugged and began packing. Later that day Cat looked out the car window, the hotel loomed in the distance. In the top window Cat could see five white figures waving at her, she waved back before curling up in her seat and falling into a happy slumber.

The End


End file.
